


Payback's a Treat

by transgrelle (cuteashale)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/transgrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s waiting, intangible, curled up under Vlad’s desk when the man of the hour walks in, trailed by a small group of associates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a Treat

**Author's Note:**

> dives straight into the depths of hell
> 
> i rewatched danny phantom at the beginning of the summer and...this...is what happened
> 
> danny is OF AGE this is v important to me he's early twenties at the very least (like 22 probably) his age isn't mentioned exactly but. he's over 18 and thus able to thirst after all the old men he wants

Vladimir Masters is holding a meeting today, one that Danny intends to distract him from. Thoroughly.

 

If Vlad asks, Danny is going to claim it is revenge for that time in his second year of college when Sam walked into his dorm room without knocking and Vlad continued blowing him under the cover of his blankets for the five excruciating minutes it took Danny to get Sam to leave.

 

But Vlad isn’t going to ask. At least, not until afterward, because Danny has chosen the perfect opportunity.

 

He’s waiting, intangible, curled up under Vlad’s desk when the man of the hour walks in, trailed by a small group of associates. Danny pokes his head through the desk to get a headcount, noting among the group three vaguely familiar faces and a mildly confused Vlad exhaling a small cloud of pink smoke. Grinning, he settles down under the desk and stays completely hidden until Vlad is seated, thighs spread (unintentionally) invitingly.

 

As the meeting is called to order and Vlad starts speaking, Danny scoots forward and ghosts (ha) an invisible hand over the soft material of his pant-leg. Vlad stumbles over his next words, but manages to catch himself remarkably well. Not for long, though, Danny muses. His fingers continue their journey, slipping up Vlad’s thigh to scratch teasingly at his inseam. A muscle in Vlad’s leg jumps as his thighs spread wider, and Danny takes the opportunity to lean in and plant his face in Vlad’s crotch.

 

He feels Vlad’s stomach contract with the breath he inhales when Danny mouths him through his slacks, tongue dampening the grey fabric over the warm bulge of his cock. He kisses down and back up the inside of both thighs and pulls back to admire his handiwork. Trapped by fabric, Vlad’s cock isn’t as impressive as it could be, but the outline is obvious, thick and curved toward the crease of Vlad’s thigh.

 

“And, hrm, as I was saying…” Vlad sounds flustered, but he’s carrying on as if Danny hasn’t just been sucking him through his pants. Danny’s impressed. He wets his lips, mouth feeling dry from sucking on fabric, and lowers his head again, tongue snaking out to trace the line of Vlad’s cock down to the tip. He folds his mouth around it and exhales, tongue a wet heat cradling Vlad.

 

Slowly, so as not to make a sound, Danny unbuckles Vlad’s belt and slides it off, letting it fall into his own lap where he abandons it to ease down Vlad’s zipper and unfasten the shiny black button above it. Vlad’s cock is glistening at the tip when Danny frees it and wraps two – now visible – hands around him. One palms over the head while the other pushes Vlad’s pants out of the way, enough to free his balls for Danny’s mouth to latch onto and suck.

 

Now, Vlad’s inhale is audible. One of the women in the room asks if he’s alright and Danny smirks around the warm skin under his tongue. He doesn’t pay attention to Vlad’s feeble excuse, he has better things to occupy him.

 

As the meeting carries on, Danny gets to work. His tongue flicks the delicate skin at the base, fluttering around the girth before his mouth latches onto it. He dusts damp kisses all the way up and encircles the tip with his lips, breath light and warm as he exhales.

 

He spends several long minutes after that continuing his teasing. His tongue drags along the underside, up and down, over and over again until Vlad is fidgeting, knees swaying in toward Danny’s head in a halfhearted attempt to stop the torment. Danny’s hands land on his thighs and spread his legs back open, holding them there while his tongue reacquaints itself with the tip of Vlad’s cock.

 

Danny is proceeding purposefully slowly, arousing Vlad just enough to keep him on edge and then upping the ante randomly so he stutters and stumbles through whatever nonsense he’s presenting to his associates.

 

When he looks up through the small space between Vlad’s body and the desk he is pleased to see Vlad sweating, skin pink under the crisp white collar of his shirt. Vlad reaches up to loosen the heavy knot of his tie as Danny flattens his tongue and allows Vlad’s cock to rest there, pillowed between his swollen lips.

 

As he’s folding his mouth around the crown and preparing to swallow, Vlad snakes a hand under the desk and threads his fingers through Danny’s hair. He pauses, waiting, and hears Vlad say, “I believe that’s all for today,” sounding deceptively calm for a man whose been having his cock sucked for the better part of fifteen minutes.

 

Chairs scrape across the floor as Vlad’s business partners stand and gather their things, voices amiable as they bid Vlad a good afternoon and head out the door. “Close the door on your way out, please,” Vlad calls as the last pair of footsteps heads for the doorway, and Danny cheers internally, confident that he will have Vlad’s attention at _least_ until lunchtime.

 

When the door clicks shut, Vlad’s chair rolls backward and Danny is pulled out from under the desk by Vlad’s hand in his hair. He looks up with his best innocent expression, though he imagines it’s somewhat ruined by the cock still resting on his tongue.

 

“Daniel,” Vlad says, attempting stern and only managing breathlessly aroused. He sags back in his chair and drags his free hand down his face, fingers curving around his mouth. “What in the _world_ do you think you’re doing?”

 

Danny snorts, leaning back to free his mouth. “I thought that was obvious.” He looks pointedly down at Vlad’s jutting cock and laughs when Vlad makes a noise behind his fingers. Danny’s palm wraps around Vlad and he strokes slowly, wrist twisting at the head just the way Vlad likes.

 

“During my meeting?” Vlad manages through a moan, fingertips passing shakily under the mussed hair fanned across Danny’s forehead. Danny shrugs, barely containing a grin. Vlad exhales heavily, but he’s smiling now, and Danny knows that any annoyance he might have been feeling has dissipated. “Very well then,” he says finally. “Continue.”

 

Danny snorts again, lowering his head to lap at the clear precome pearling at the tip of Vlad’s cock. “As if I was gonna stop,” he mutters, catching Vlad’s eye from under heavy lashes. He holds his gaze as he opens his mouth and takes Vlad to the root in one smooth slide. Danny can only stay there for a second before he bobs back up, but that second is enough to have Vlad groaning into his hand, desperately muffling the sounds Danny tears out of him.

 

Each noise only spurs Danny on and he’s thankful Vlad held out until his associates left so he’s free to make noise without drawing attention. As much as Danny enjoys teasing, he didn’t want to actually embarrass Vlad or get him into trouble. Vlad moans again as Danny’s tongue swipes just under the crown and Danny moans with him, encouraging, his hands gripping either of Vlad’s thighs.

 

“Daniel,” Vlad pants, hips twitching with the effort of not moving. “Daniel, please.” Danny exhales through his nose as he sinks down the length of Vlad’s cock, swallowing thickly when he reaches the base. Vlad’s fingers tighten in Danny’s hair as he gasps behind his hand, and warmth floods Danny’s mouth as Vlad reaches his peak.

 

Danny swallows quickly, eyes closed in concentration as his head bobs, milking Vlad for every last drop. He pulls free with a gasp, mouth red and damp, and is immediately grabbed under the arms and hauled into Vlad’s lap. Vlad’s mouth is on his a second later, a little clumsy post-orgasm, but a welcome pressure against his tingling lips nonetheless.

 

With a breathy laugh he pulls away and runs the backs of his knuckles down Vlad’s cheek affectionately. “You’re not mad, right?” He reaches down to tuck Vlad back into his pants and fasten him away.

 

Vlad huffs a laugh through his nose, head falling back to rest against his chair. “Would you be sorry if I was?” Danny purses his lips, considering, and Vlad chuckles. “I thought not. I’m not mad, Daniel. You provided a welcome distraction in what would have otherwise been a dreadfully dull meeting.”

 

Danny grins at him, pleased. “Good. You’ve been working too much.” He settles more comfortably across Vlad’s lap and twirls a lock of his hair around one finger.

 

“Oh, Daniel.” Vlad rests his hand over his own heart, exaggerating the sentiment. “Did you miss me, is that what this was about? Dear boy, you only had to say the word and I –” Danny claps a hand over his mouth, cheeks hot.

 

“Shut it, old man.” He feels Vlad’s smile beneath his hand and rolls his eyes, uncovering his mouth to give him a kiss. “Maybe I missed you. A little.”


End file.
